Much Better
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson visits Finn in the hospital. Mild spoilers for "Girls Gone Wild."


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Spoilers for 14x10, "Girls Gone Wild."**

**One thing I loved about "Girls Gone Wild" is how Sara, Morgan and Finn looked out for each other. After everything that happened, I wondered what Jackson would have said to his mama, Aunt Sara and Auntie Finn. So here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Morgan had to smile when Nick called and told her they'd arrested the third suspect, the man who nearly killed Finn. She and everyone were relieved when Russell told them she'd be okay, and Morgan wanted to visit the hospital later. She adored Sara, Finn, and all her CSI family - but it would be a while before she thought of treating them to an out-of-town spa weekend.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Greg chatting with their son Jackson. Walking out of the layout room, she smiled when she saw Jackson happily chatting about his day.

Greg looked up and smiled at Morgan. "I know someone who's glad to see you," he told the happy child.

Morgan knelt down and smiled as Jackson rushed into her arms. "Hey, sweetie! Oh, I need some hugs and kisses!" She hugged Jackson and kissed the giggling boy's cheek. Jackson happily kissed Morgan's cheek. "I've missed you so much," Morgan told him. "I needed some big hugs!"

"I miss you too, mama. Did you have a good time wif Auntie Finn an' Aunt Sara?" Jackson knew they'd planned to go to the spa.

Morgan frowned and looked up at Greg. "Well, not really."

"What happen, mama?"

With a heavy sigh, Morgan said, "Well, your Auntie Finn is in the hospital."

Jackson's eyes widened. He remembered going to see Morgan in the hospital after her kidnapping, and wondered about his Auntie Finn. "Did she get a owie?"

Morgan nodded. "You know how your daddy and I are always telling you not to run out into the street?" Jackson nodded. "Well, someone drove their car off the road and hit Finn."

"She got a bad owie?" Jackson asked with a pout and wide eyes.

"She's going to be okay," Greg assured him. "But she's going to have to stay in the hospital for a few days so doctors can make sure her owie is better."

Jackson took a big breath. "She gunna be okay?"

"Oh, yes," Morgan said as she hugged Jackson. "I promise you, sweet pea..." she pulled away to look in his eyes. "She's going to be fine."

Leaning his head on his father's shoulder, Jackson asked, "Can we go see her at da hospital?"

Morgan smiled softly. "I tell you what...your Aunt Sara and I are going to see her, and your daddy and Uncle Nicky are going, too. Do you want to come with us?"

"Can I?"

"Absolutely," Greg said as Morgan said, "Sure."

Sara rounded the corner and smiled at the young family. "Hey, guys!"

Jackson smiled and rushed to Sara. She happily hugged her godson. "Aunt Sara, Auntie Finn in da hospital." He pulled away and frowned when he saw the bandage on Sara's forehead. "Did you get a owie too?"

"I did, but I'm going to be okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Sara said with certainty. She smiled at the concerned boy. "You know what? I think my owie would heal a lot faster if I had a kiss to make it better."

Jackson smiled and kissed Sara's forehead. "Is dat better?"

Sara smiled softly. "Yeah, it's not hurting as bad. Thank you, honey."

"You welcome!" Jackson said, happy he helped her feel better.

When they arrived at the hospital, Nick and D.B. were waiting outside Finn's room. Jackson smiled when he saw them. "Uncle Nicky! Uncle D.B.!"

"Hey!" Nick said with a smile as Jackson rushed into his arms. "Hey, big guy!"

"Hey, Jackson!" D.B. said with a warm smile. He smiled as Jackson chatted with Nick.

"Jacks, you've gotta be quiet in the hospital," Greg told him.

Jackson looked at all the grown-ups. "Is Auntie Finn okay?"

"She's better," D.B. said honestly. "She's feeling stronger, but she's still got to stay here."

"Just for another couple of days," Nick assured him. "And she's going to feel better soon."

Jackson smiled. "Good. I don't like dat she got a owie."

"Oh, me neither," D.B. said.

A nurse came out of the room and smiled at the group. "You can go in now."

Morgan stood in front of Jackson. "Now, she's got some bruises. But they're going to heal. And she's going to be okay."

"Okay, mama."

Jackson took Morgan's hand and walked into Finn's room. He frowned when he saw her bruised and sore in the hospital bed.

Finn smiled when she saw Jackson and her friends. "Hey, guys!"

Jackson hesitantly walked up to Finn's bed. "Auntie Finn, you got owie?"

Smiling sympathetically, Finn said, "Yeah."

Jackson studied the bruises on Finn's face and arms. "Auntie Finn, do dose hurt?"

"Yeah, but not as bad as they were. And I'm fine. I will have to miss work for a few days."

"We'll hold down the fort," Sara said.

Finn smiled. "But I'll be okay."

Jackson tentatively stepped closer to Finn's bedside. "Auntie Finn, I don't like dat you got owie."

Finn smiled softly and rubbed Jackson's arm. "Oh, me neither, sweetheart. But I'm okay. And you can help me feel better."

Confused, Jackson said, "I can?"

"Yeah. You know, my owies don't hurt so bad because you're here. And I know things will be okay, because you're here. You help me feel better."

"I do?" Jackson asked as a smile came to his face.

"You do," Finn said with a warm smile.

For a little boy, Jackson had the biggest smile. "Wow!"

"Yeah," Sara said with a warm smile. "You kissed my owie and helped me feel better."

"Sounds to me like you've got just the remedy," D.B. said, patting Jackson on the back.

"Cool!" Jackson said.

Finn laughed softly. Jackson reached up and took her hand. "I glad you getting better. It not fun to get owies."

"No, it's not," Finn said. "But the best part is I'm getting better. And you can give me a big hug before you know it."

"Good," Jackson said with a smile. He blew Finn a kiss.

"Whoa! I caught that!"

Jackson giggled. "Auntie Finn, when you get better, can we get some more cheese sammiches?"

"Sure," Finn said with a small laugh. "How about we go get some in a few days, when I'm out of here?"

"Okay! An' I bring you some crayons so you can color wif me."

"That is so thoughtful, sweetie! Thank you!"

Jackson smiled. "I sorry you got your owie, but I glad you getting better."

"Me too," Finn said with a warm smile. Even if she couldn't hug Jackson, she felt better just knowing he and her CSI family were there and okay.

Finn smiled at Jackson. "And maybe...when I get better, your mama can sing for you."

Morgan blushed as Jackson smiled up at her. "Oh, mama sings me lullaby all da time!" Jackson said as everyone smiled.

Finn winked as Morgan hugged her son. "Now I know she's feeling better," Morgan said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "You feel better, Auntie Finn?"

Finn smiled warmly at the sweet boy and her CSI family. "Much better."

**The End.**


End file.
